


Missed You Lately

by mrhiddles



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, ONE OPPORTUNITY, One Shot, POV Loki (Marvel), Texting, Thirsty Loki, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhiddles/pseuds/mrhiddles
Summary: Loki's fresh out of a bad relationship and finds himself the object of Sif's new friend Thor's attention.-“You hardly drink,” Loki reminds him. Because it's true.Thor shrugs. “I’m here for the company,” he says.





	Missed You Lately

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisdorkyficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/gifts).



> Prompt: "for the thorki prompts: what about something where Loki's just out of(or still lingering in) a shitty relationship and Thor's A Friend Of A Friend that's been popping up a lot more in outings with friends and been flirting constantly and just generally sending Loki all the Down To Fuck signals until one night Loki's drunk, pissed off, and lonely and finally gives in to his wants and texts Thor 'WILL YOU JUST GET OVER HERE AND FUCK ME ALREADY.' Thor's there in five minutes, of course."
> 
> We love a thirsty couple~
> 
> Rating: E

Loki sees Amora’s name flash up on his phone. He turns it over on the beer-soaked bar counter.

“Tough night?” Hogun asks from beside him.

Loki shrugs. “As opposed to the usual?”

“Then break up with her.”

“Then who would I possibly have available for the occasional verbal brawl?”

Hogun stirs his cocktail. “Fun shouldn’t be worth suffering to achieve.”

“Oh, I thought you knew me better, Hogun. What would I be without a little suffering thrown in the day to day?” Loki teases, throwing the last gulp of his bourbon back. He swallows it down, hears the door to the bar chime as it opens. A rush of fresh winter air makes many grumble their complaints until it’s shut again. Then the sound of familiar laughter drifts over the voices of the locals drinking away the night.

Sif catches sight of them at the bar and saunters over, her flats a surprise as Loki is so used to seeing her in killer heels. She gives them each a brief hug before Loki realizes there’s a stranger just behind her.

“This is Thor. Friend from work, my department. Thought it’d be nice to bring someone new into our little fold,” she says happily. Loki knows from the flush high on her cheeks she’s hoping to get laid.

And who could blame her really? Thor is everything most men weren’t around their small town. Tall, long blond hair tied back, scruffy beard, arms fit to crunch a car, the promise of _more_ in his vivid blue eyes despite the wooden frames around them—wonders if it’s a fashion statement or he really has a prescription—and Loki has to swallow down the urge to reach out and touch. But, above all, if he works with Sif it means he’s in the chemistry professorship alongside her, and that’s rarer still. Plus, Loki can see his nipples through the light sweater he wears too, and it doesn’t help.

“Nice to meet you both, really,” Thor says, voice dripping with genuine cheer. He shakes both their hands and Loki squeezes a little too tight to get a read on him. To his credit, he barely acknowledges it. But his lips curve in a way that tells Loki he’s intrigued.

Loki turns back to his empty glass, orders another round for them all—including Thor, who grabs the seat beside Sif, as far away from Loki as possible. And fine, that’s fine.

Turns out Thor’s just another stick in the mud.

\--

Loki starts seeing Thor around a lot more. Like, more than he ever usually sees someone Sif deems worthy enough to bring around. Loki’s been forced to endure five awkward outings with the man by now and he hates he never seems to speak more than necessary, seems to always be at Sif’s hip. Sometimes he hugs her more than twice throughout the night, sometimes he plays with her hands idly at the bar as she tells them all a story. Hogun doesn’t seem to think it’s odd when Loki suggests it might be.

Maybe they _are_ fucking, Loki thinks, morose for a reason he can’t name. He feels stupid, so he focuses on the task at hand—mini golf. He hates that too.

He can’t help the aggravated groan that slips out when he misses yet another hole. Thor is after him and it’s the last shot. He and Sif cheer their win, chest bumping of all the ridiculous—

“Better luck next time,” Sif croons, swinging her club by her ankles. “I’m going to cash in our prize.”

It’s when she goes to return the clubs with Hogun that he gets a text. Amora again.

_9:30PM           Don’t come home for a while, bae! Luv ya!!_

He swears under his breath. Then he realizes Thor is watching him.

“You look pissed off,” Thor says.

“Astute observation. I hate losing.”

“Ah, I don’t know,” Thor sighs, settling in beside him, hips perched easily on the side railing of the course. “I think you’re not looking forward to going home, judging by your face.”

“Presumptuous of you.”

“Am I wrong?” He pushes his glasses up his nose.

Loki glares, but Thor seems to be as unaffected by it as ever. He grins, knowing he’s right.

“I hate you.”

Thor laughs.

Thor gives him his number.

Loki doesn’t text him back. Prefers instead to stare at his name in his contacts, a placeholder for possibilities that will never come to be.

\--

A week later, Sif picks up on the third ring.

“Loki, what the hell…it’s four AM, what’s wrong?” Then, sounding more awake, “Are you alright? Do you need a ride?”

“Can I come over?”

There’s a beat of silence. “Loki, are you safe?”

“Yeah,” he snaps. “Yes. Just, come on, can I come over?”

Sif sighs. “It’s too early for this. Go to bed, Loki. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And she hangs up.

He doesn’t try Hogun, because Hogun turns his phone off before bed like a responsible human being, the animal.

It’s getting cold where he’s standing outside his little one-bedroom apartment. He wants to go back inside but doesn’t, won’t, can’t. Not while Amora is still up there, with her _friends_. He’ll have to change the sheets.

He scrolls through his contacts until he finds Thor. Stares at his name for twenty minutes. Tries to text him twice, erasing the message both times.

Loki knows he’s being stupid, so he goes back upstairs. He’ll marathon some movies in the living room, loudly, so he doesn’t have to sleep.

\--

The bar is ever the same picturesque portrait of drunk locals and quiet oldies on the stereo speakers, filling the room with fuzzy static and vibratos of 70s ballads. It’s almost ten, and it’s busier than he thought it’d be.

Loki considers turning and leaving, trying again another day. But instead a hand falls on his shoulder and when he snaps his head around to demand the head of whoever it was touching him—he sees it’s Thor. The demand dies on his tongue.

The hand leaves, his shoulder feeling too light.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Thor says. He throws a thumb over his shoulder. “I have a table if you want to sit?”

Loki doesn’t have to think about it. He just doesn’t want to be home right now. “Sounds good.”

So he spends the night with Thor. Thor, who looks up at him through heavy lashes, mouth too wet on the rim of his beer. Thor, who smiles and knocks his knees against Loki’s beneath the table—chalks it up to drunkenness because it’s easier than saying the alternative.

Thor’s a terrible flirt and Loki drinks it in, feeling seen, feeling happy, feeling annoyed because it’s Thor and he’s with Sif.

Thor gives him a ride back to his place because he had one drink too many. He has a truck, and of course he does.

“If I give you my address, promise not to come kidnap me,” Loki slurs at him, glaring at him through the slits of his eyes.

Thor hums. “That’s entirely dependent on if you come to the next night out or not.” And he laughs, and Loki can smell his breath—sour from the alcohol—and his truck’s seats are so plush and Thor turns the heat up just right and he reaches over and does Loki’s belt for him and he can feel Thor’s beard against his cheek for the briefest moment, the edge of his glasses digging into his forehead—

Loki ends up slumping on the front mat to his door after Thor drops him off, head in his hands. He had managed to at least stand and wave while Thor drove off before he sat down. He has _some_ dignity.

He can still smell the leather of Thor’s seats.

\--

When he kicks Amora out, he texts Thor. It’s two in the afternoon, far before they usually interact. It’s not like he expects Thor to get back to him. Or even see it.

It’s more an accident than anything else really. It’s just a simple _hey_. He hates that he doesn’t send anymore. Hates that he sent it at all.

But Thor sends a quick _Heya_ back and nothing else. He’s not demanding anything from Loki and he hates that he sent the text at all a little less.

He sleeps away most of the afternoon, wakes up at six and tells Sif what happened. Their group goes out for drinks, and Loki finds he can’t quite be bothered at the sight of Thor in a loose shirt and tight blue jeans. He can practically see the outline of his balls, and he definitely doesn’t hate that. He has six Mai Tais before he feels his knees wobble. It’s reckless, he doesn’t drink like this often. He orders a few more anyway.

Thor stands close to him all night, boxing him in with his frame if someone tries to chat Loki up. Bumps his hip with his, brushes his fingers with his own, laughs too close to Loki’s ear and really, it shouldn’t send the raucous shivers down his spine that it does. But it’s intoxicating, this game they’ve made of it, and he wants more.

Sif finds someone in the crowd to dance with, and the thing she’s doing with her hips isn’t drawing the attention of Thor in the least.

“Your girlfriend’s getting away with quite a lot over there,” Loki informs him.

Thor looks over and shrugs. “Hope he’s a fun time, for her sake.”

Loki’s surprised at that. “You’re not bothered?”

“Why would I be?” Thor asks, looking confused. He adjusts his glasses.

“Huh. Nothing.”

Thor doesn’t believe him. He leans close and then a warm, heavy hand is on his hip, slowly trailing hot up his side. “You jealous?”

Loki turns, can smell the heady scent of him. Cologne and sweat and something undeniable underneath it all. It sits in the back of his throat, coating his senses. He wants to roll around in it.

“Only if there’s something to be jealous of,” Loki tells him.

Thor grins against the skin of his jaw, his nose pressing a brief line to his chin before he’s drawing away, laughing softly to himself.

Loki drinks his cocktail.

\--

Work runs late for the next two weeks. He hasn’t seen his friends, or Thor, for just as long because of it.

Loki is alone at the office typing a report when he gets a text from Thor.

His stomach does a little flip when he sees Thor’s sent him a picture. Tanned skin. Wide pecs. Flushed little nipples. _Chest hair_. He swallows and let’s his screen go black. Waits a minute before unlocking it again. Sees thick, long fingers splayed over abs, _many_ abs, before it cuts off.

“Good lord,” he mutters aloud.

He doesn’t reply.

\--

The next morning is his day off, and when he’s in bed in his sweatpants with a bowl of ice cream because he deserves it, he gets a second text.

He nearly throws the bowl.

Thor’s sent him another picture. This time it’s just his long neck, the muscles straining, his red mouth curved deliciously into the worst smile that’s doing the worst things to him. He can feel himself being turned on from the sight of his beard alone and really, when did he go so weak at the knees? This was high school shit.

He doesn’t reply to this one either.

\--

The next day, Loki gets ready for work, skips breakfast because he’d woken up too late. Skips lunch.

When he’s back home he thinks about skipping dinner too, remembers it’s bar night. But then Thor texts him again and really, he doesn’t even want to _know_. He’s taking some time off. He’s not ready to date anyone. He doesn’t want to be a booty call, no matter how appealing it seems to play out in his head.

Thor would come up to him in the bar, bend him right over the table for all to see, rip his jeans off and shove his hard cock right where—

Loki sighs when his phone vibrates again. He switches it to silent and throws it in a kitchen drawer.

He orders Chinese takeout and flips channels.

\--

Loki jolts awake when it’s almost ten at night. He waits, sure there was something unusual that woke him up to a racing heart. Then he hears a knock and he wonders if it’s Sif come to bug him into a night out after all.

He doesn’t bother smoothing down the mess his hair must be, but he runs a hand through anyway when he opens the door to Thor’s bright, chipper smile.

“At least let me get my shoes on before you finally kidnap me.”

“Finally?” Thor repeats, and it comes out teasing.

Loki holds his eyes for a long while before he lets him inside. Thor brushes past him, smiles at his couch.

“Having a night in?”

“Is it that obvious?”

Thor doesn’t go much further than a foot or so in his doorway, so Loki leaves it open. Thor leans back against the wall and raises an arm up, offering him a pack of beer Loki hadn’t realized he was holding.

Loki eyes it. Thor shakes it a little. “We’ve missed you lately. Thought I’d bring you some of the fun away from the fun.”

“I wouldn’t call bar nights fun, exactly. More an obligated friendly outing.”

Thor’s eyes crinkle as he smiles at the carpet. “I think they’re pretty fun.”

“You hardly drink,” Loki reminds him. Because it's true.

Thor shrugs. “I’m here for the company,” he says. It’s telling. More telling than the pictures.

“Nice nipples by the way.”

He says it because maybe it is odd, never replying to him. It’s harder now when they’re face to face to pretend it never happened.

Thor has the audacity to blush. Loki can’t believe it. He finally takes the beer and Thor nods to him, seeming shy all of a sudden.

“Have a safe night, Lo,” he tells him as he steps out into the cold. Then he’s gone.

Later, Loki’s halfway through a beer when he realizes.

“Lo?”

\--

Before bed, he’s looking for his phone. He has to set his alarm for work.

Then he remembers where he left it.

He grabs it up and cleans up for bed. Only checks it when he’s under his covers.

A text from Sif, a picture of her, Hogun and Thor grinning at the bar.

A text from Hogun grouching at him for not being around lately.

A new picture from Thor, the preview hidden beneath the others. He opens it, not realizing he still hasn’t seen the others.

The first is a picture of a plate of food. He’s guessing it’s Thor’s kitchen table, before work. A lot of bacon and a lot of scrambled eggs with some cheese on top. A green smoothie half off screen.

The second is him giving a thumbs up in front of his car, his glasses half fogged up and a snow shovel over his shoulder. He’s in a sweater vest. Who shovels their driveway in a sweater vest? His truck shines behind him. Loki remembers what the seats smelled like. How it felt to have Thor’s heavy warm weight over him, not even touching, as he buckled him in.

The third doesn’t have much light at all. The third is Thor’s fingers dipping underneath the waist of the dark jeans he’d been wearing when he dropped off the beer earlier that night. His dick is hard. Loki traces the line of it, hidden away. The little flap of material around the zipper stretches open, his belt is undone, and Loki feels his neck heat.

He starts to sweat. He pulls on his shirt to get some relief because this is _ridiculous_.

An ellipsis pops up as he’s staring at the last picture. He wonders what’s next. Is almost afraid of what’s next.

 _10:55PM         Hope this isn’t too much_.

It’s the first words Thor’s sent him since his first _heya_. There’s punctuation and everything and at least the man can spell.

Loki bites his lip. He slips further under his covers because he’s warm and maybe he should sweat this one out.

He texts Sif instead.

_10:58PM         Are you and Thor dating?_

He waits and waits. He’s anxious, so he switches back to Thor. It’s ten minutes, and he sees the little ellipsis pop up twice with no results before Sif texts him back.

_11:08PM         I tried for exactly five? minutes before he laid eyes on you. i didn’t stand a chance, dumbass_

_11:08PM         What does that even mean?_

He hopes she replies sooner this time.

_11:11PM         It means he’s been thirsty for your ass since I introduced you two. Go for it babe!_

_11:12PM         Oh, also make a wish ~_

Loki blinks, rereads the texts several times.

He switches back over to Thor.

_11:15PM         Are you asleep?_

The ellipsis pops up and another text is sent before the minute is out.

_11:15PM         Nope!_

_11:15PM         That may have come across as a little over eager._

_11:16PM         That one too._

Thor keeps typing for a few more minutes and Loki wonders if he’s sending his thesis. But then it disappears again and there’s nothing.

 _11:25PM         You should come over_. _That’s the literal worst dick pic I’ve ever seen. I want to see the real thing._

This time, Loki doesn’t see him type again. He’s dozing, a little offended, when he hears knocking on his door.

He can’t help but smile when it’s Thor there, on the other side.

Thor’s wearing the same jeans as in the pic, but the hoodie he wears hides if he’s wearing the belt or not.

Loki grabs him by the neck to drag him in but Thor’s the one who closes the distance. He kisses hot, breathy, tongue languid over his own as he crushes Loki against the wall. The door is kicked closed by someone, anyway, Loki doesn’t really know.

Loki hears a soft moan slip out his throat when Thor’s large hands slide underneath his shirt, running up his sides. He leaves his mouth to start kissing at his neck, skipping over his bunched shirt to lave open-mouthed over his chest. He skirts around Loki’s nipples and he groans, annoyed, when Thor detours for the hair underneath his arm. He inhales and nuzzles his face there and Loki has never had anyone do that before. Worries for a second, because he skipped a shower tonight.

But Thor can’t seem to get enough. The way he seems to genuinely enjoy rubbing his face over his skin, finally coming back around to his nipples, hot breath ghosting over them, has him hard already. He strains to push his hips into Thor’s, but Thor has him so thoroughly pinned he can’t get much traction.

“Bed,” Loki manages to say. “We should—the bed.”

But Thor doesn’t move. Instead nips delicately at his flesh before slipping down to his knees and oh, that’s fine. It’s just fine.

When he looks down, he meets Thor’s eyes. And the buffoon is smiling. Like he just went to the fair.

“Stop that,” Loki tells him, because it’s embarrassing.

Thor laughs and hooks his thumbs into his sweatpants. Yanks them down to his ankles, lets his dick wave in the air by his cheek. He nuzzles there too, mouth burning where it drags quick over his sac and then, finally, he licks Loki down.

Loki tugs his shirt over his head. Hates that Thor is still fully clothed. And no matter how much he wants desperately to come down Thor’s throat, he doesn’t want that to happen until he’s had the man’s glorious, thick, assuredly pretty cock revealed to him first.

Thor pulls off with a laugh. He glances up and stands, amused. “You’re a funny guy, you know that?”

Loki realizes he’s said it out loud, but can’t bother to feel embarrassed. He unzips Thor’s jacket and shrugs it off his shoulders. Fingers his jeans and tugs the button free, the zipper down in a flash. No belt.

“You should bring your belt next time,” he breathes before he has his hand wrapped around Thor’s—yes, glorious and all—dick. He’s thick and warm in his hand and Loki wishes they had lube at hand. No matter.

Thor lets out a breathy little grunt when he strokes his hand firm, uses the other to push his jeans and underwear down enough they won’t get in the way.

Thor moans when Loki thrusts against his hip. Then those large hands are at his waist, turning him around to press hard against the wall. Over his shoulder, he sees Thor spit onto his fingers and then those fingers are at his hole and he’s never wanted something so much in his life.

“Now, Thor, now—”

Thor sucks on his ear, smiling. The first eases in well enough. “Keep talking like that, I might not stretch you far enough.”

“What’s pleasure without a little pain thrown in?” Loki counters, pushing his ass back to take him to the knuckle.

Thor’s voice is a deep rumble against his ear. Then his finger slips free, replaced by the head of his cock. The stretch is terrible and wonderful and he forces himself back on it, the need to be filled greater than anything else.

When Thor is flush against him he moans, and it’s a lovely sound, one Loki wants to hear again and again. Thor fucks hard and fast, because Loki wants him to, encourages him to, nearly drools with the want of it. Thor’s hand finds his mouth and he turns to it, sucks his fingers, bites them a little too and Thor pushes him into the wall harder for it.

Thor’s hips tense and then he’s spilling, filling Loki up. He wonders how much Thor can come in a single night.

The thought has Loki jerking against the wall, voice raw as he moans around Thor’s fingers. Thor slips them from his mouth to wrap around his cock, wringing every drop from him.

They stay there, breathing hard. Thor hasn’t drawn out of him yet, and Loki wonders if they stay like this long enough Thor will get hard again inside of him. He wants to try.

Thor sweeps Loki’s hair from his neck to kiss him at the top of his spine, then the corner of his jaw. It’s sweet. Too sweet. He turns and allows Thor to nuzzle into the bend of his shoulder.

“Good job,” Loki tells him. “Now my wall is ruined.”

Thor snorts, a burst of laughter bright against Loki’s skin.

“Now, show me this bed of yours.”


End file.
